


Baby We're Nothing But Violence

by tillthestarsevaporate



Series: Love Me or Leave Me [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, AvaLance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillthestarsevaporate/pseuds/tillthestarsevaporate
Summary: Gary and the Legends sneakily try to force Ava and Sara to talk.A follow-up to Maybe Tomorrow Is A Better Day. Takes place two nights after.But you don’t have to read part 1 in order to read this.





	Baby We're Nothing But Violence

**Author's Note:**

> "Baby we're nothing but violence  
> Desperate, so desperate and fearless  
> Mess me around until my heart breaks  
> I just need to feel it."  
> -From Violence by Editors.
> 
> I was listening to this song and it hit me how much it fits Ava and Sara's relationship.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

 

 

Yesterday had been uneventful. Ava Sharpe was starting to feel a little better, relatively speaking. Evidently, her crying session the previous day has been effective.

She wakes up to a phone call early in the morning. Too early for her liking.

She grabs the phone and answers without looking at the caller ID.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” it’s Gary, who sounds too cheerful for this hour of the morning.

“Sleepyhead? It isn’t even six yet!” She’s angry for being awoken so early, and she makes no effort to hide her frustration.

“Uh…” Gary sounds nervous, but she’s too sleepy to ask why. “Today is a very busy day, and I thought the director of the bureau should get a head start.”

“At 6 AM,” Ava considers.

“Well, yes,” she knows Gary is adjusting his glasses even though she can’t see him.

“Your glasses are fine, Gary. Stop moving them. Please,” she says in exasperation.

Gary stumbles over his words. “How did you-“

“Gary, I don’t think I’ll be coming in today. I’m too exhausted.”

“Have you been crying again?” He reprimands, regaining control  

“Only that last time the day before yesterday,” she answers defensively. “But I’m trying my best not to, I promise. I’d just prefer to be at home when it eventually happens.”

“No, you aren’t going to cry today. You’re going to get your ass off that bed right now and come to work,” Ava can tell he’s starting to get impatient. “You have a very important, uh… meeting today.”

Ava grunts. It takes her a minute to decide to go in after all. She’d just go in, get through the day, use work as a distraction, then come home as soon as she can and wallow in her sorrow some more.

 

\----

 

When she arrives at the bureau, Gary greets her. She can tell he’s holding back a smile.

 _For what reason?_ She wonders.

Aloud, she asks, “What’s wrong with you today?”

“Huh? Me?” He readjusts his glasses and clears his throat, “Nothing. Everything is fine.”

And Ava just got her confirmation that he’s holding something back, but she dismisses it yet again.

 

\----

 

Ava is normally going about her day, ordering paperwork and supervising Cadets, when Gary calls her again.

“Director Sharpe,” he starts, all too formal. “There’s been an attack on the Waverider. According to the legends, Captain Lance is severely injured,” Gary says matter-of-factly as if he didn’t just drop a bomb on her fragile heart.

Panicking, she tells Gary to meet her in her office right away, and together, they leave for the Waverider without exchanging any more words.

She hasn’t planned what she’d say to Sara, but she just wants to make sure she’s fine. At least that’s what she’s trying to convince herself she wants.

A moment later, Ava arrives on the bridge along with Gary, but there’s no one there. So she automatically heads for the Med Bay, knowing Gary doesn’t need instructions to follow her. Barely even thinking about him. She’s too impatient and scared for Sara she barely spared anything else a second thought. Like the fact that in all likelihood she’d run into the legends and face them for the first time since the breakup.

When she gets to the Med Bay, all the legends are there, but their Captain isn’t. A wave of fear floods her thoughts as she looks around and sees that both beds are empty.

“What’s wrong? What happened? Where’s Sara?” she asks too fast, her voice betraying her feelings. But she doesn’t care at this point. Her feelings have been played with too many times that it doesn’t matter anymore.

But no one responds.

“WHERE IS SARA?” She shouts frantically, trying so hard to catch her breath. She can feel she’s on the brink of a panic attack.

“Um... Sara might not be hurt after all,” Gary says, his voice low, scared, as if he thought Ava would kill him or something.

She has realised what he’s done. He’d tricked her into coming here to talk to Sara and she’d been none the wiser.

Well, she wouldn’t kill him per se, but she definitely wants to hurt him. She wants to hurt him bad.

“No, I’m not talking to Sara,” she simply says, turning off her emotions and sounding professional again.

“You don’t have to,” Amaya cuts in. “She wants to talk to you. We wanted to surprise her too, but she found out, thanks to Mick.”

Mick grunts.

“She’s been miserable since the day you two broke up and we thought we’d help,” Amaya continues.

Zari smiles, a bit mischievously. “She’s waiting for you in her room btw.” Ava can tell her smile holds some sliver of genuineness.

Ava looks around, still not sure what she should do.

“She’s kind of got the upper hand, though. She’s had time to figure out what to say, so please just stay calm?” Nate chimes in, making with his hands a shape that imitates a wave breaking shore. Or maybe he means for it to be a symbol for a wave calming down, she’d never know.

“Happy captain, happy ship, right?” Ray beams at Ava, his positivity giving her the metaphorical nudge she needs. Gary gives her the literal nudge, and she huffs in defeat, her feet leading her to Sara’s room.

Her mind is reeling uncontrollably as she gets closer. She isn’t going quietly, is she?

She misses Sara, and more than anything she wants to get back to her. But she nends to play hard to get.

Sara had really hurt her, and she was scared it would happen again.

Upon reaching the room, Ava enters quietly. She’s trying to be calm like Nate suggested, which isn’t particularly difficult considering she’s been starting to feel numb about the whole situation.

The moment she sees Sara, her eyes are red. If she didn’t know better, she’d think Sara had been crying. Maybe she had.

Ava realises she was taking it better than Sara, at least on the outside. She hadn’t completely stopped crying yet, but right now, she is just numb from crying her heart out the other day in front of the TV.

Sara’s eyes are bloodshot, her cheeks marked with relatively recent tears.

“Sara,” Ava knows Sara’s been looking at her since the moment she entered the room, but she didn’t know how else to start the conversation.

“Hi,” It’s almost a whisper.

“Um,” Ava can feel her nervousness growing exponentially. “They said you wanted to talk to me?”

“No,” Sara answers in a fraction of a second.

Ava looks at her, bending her neck to the side in a gesture she knows Sara finds all too familiar.

“Ok, yes,” Sara gives in.

“So?”

“So… Apparently, I’ve been miserable and frustrated the past few days. According to everyone else of course.”

Ava says nothing.

“I really miss you,” Sara continues.

Ava is quiet, but she can feel her heart starting to beat faster. She still hates the effect Sara has on her, and just stares at her feet as she hears Sara shuffle on the other side of the room.

Somehow a moment later, Sara has moved closer. Too close, too fast.

Ava’s pulse ricochets.

“I was an idiot to let you go,” now Sara actually whispers.

“Yes, you definitely were,” Ava’s retort comes out harsher than she intended. She can hear Sara gasp.

Ava realises she’s been holding her breath, so she consciously forces it out.

She can hear Sara release a sigh before she says, “Give me a second chance? Please?”

Ava ponders this for longer than she’d admit. She takes a deep breath and finally finds her voice.

“Sara, I miss you too. And I want more than anything to give you another chance, but how do I know you’re not going to run away the next time something like this happens? Because bad things happen to us all the time, especially that we are in the business of, you know, fixing time?” Ava tries to sound a bit calmer now, but she is unable to stop the sarcastic tone engulfing her words.

Sara mumbles something inaudible.

Ava moves closer, “What?”

“I’m sorry, Ava. I should’ve never pushed you away. It’s been days, and the more I think about it, the more I realise I need you in my life. Now more than ever.”

Sara looks so sincere Ava wants to touch her cheeks so badly.

“I fight my demons every single day, and you’re the only thing that keeps me sane through it all.”

Ava’s heart warms.

 _Can I kiss you yet?_ It’s all Ava can think about right now.

Sara continues, oblivious to the way Ava is looking at her.

“Hell, you’ve managed to save me from a literal demonic realm. Twice.” She almost giggles, and the tension begins to fade.

“I have, haven’t I?” Ava smiles, feeling herself start to relax.

“But I promise you, I won’t push you away again. I now know better.”

“I wish we had talked about this earlier, you know?”

Sara nods, almost imperceptibly. Ava is still reluctant. She wants to reach out and join her lips to Sara’s. To push away all those doubts in her mind. To get rid of her earlier fear of not being able to kiss Sara again.

Her gaze constantly shifts between Sara’s eyes and lips, but she doesn’t move.

“Can I kiss you now please?” Sara pleads, her voice cracking, and something inside of Ava thaws.

She can’t control herself. Oh, how she sometimes hates this traitorous body she occupies.

She moves closer to Sara, leaning in, and the next thing she knows, her lips are devouring the other woman’s. It all happens so fast that it takes Sara a moment to respond and return the kiss.

Ava pushes Sara’s lips open with her own, and heat rushes through her veins the minute she tastes Sara. Again. 

Ava hears a faint lock sound and realises Gideon is responsible. 

Sara suddenly pulls back, and Ava is scared. She’s scared she’s going to have her heart broken. Again. Twice. By the same woman.

“Something wrong?” Ava manages to say in between short breaths.

“No, no,” Sara reassures. “There’s just something I need to say," she continues. "Oh and Gideon, thanks."

"My pleasure, Captain," the AI is ever so cheerful.

“Okay? What did you want to say?” Ava’s mouth is still gaping open as she struggles to calm her breathing.

“You deserve better than me, Ava. But I promise I’ll do my best to be the woman worthy of your love.”

Ava feels her heart seize. She isn’t sure if Sara meant that she loves her, but she isn’t about to assume anything. Their relationship has been through enough obstacles for the past few days.

“What I’m trying to say is...”

Ava can feel Sara fidgeting. Then Sara somehow gathers her courage, clears her throat, and asks, “Ava Sharpe, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?”

Ava smiles and leans in so their lips are barely touching. 

“Yes, I’d love to take back my reserved place in your bed,” Ava breathes through her lips, then joins them to Sara’s in a more passionate kiss.

This time, they skip the slow start, and their tongues can’t get enough of each other.

The kiss grows fierce as their tongues intertwine, their hands unable to slow down as they try to find their rhythm, their limbs entangled around one another.

Ava is struggling to breathe, but she won’t let that deter her. She pulls Sara closer, if that’s even possible, as she catches her lower lip with her teeth.

She can hear Sara groan in response, reaching out to take off Ava’s blazer. Ava helps her by taking it off herself. They are both unable to keep their hands off each other, and soon enough, all their clothes are lying on the floor. But both women are still standing.

The lack of layers separating them seems to act as the last straw as Ava pushes Sara to the bed and lies beside her, their bodies touching at every possible angle, their hearts dancing in unison.

And as Ava loses herself in Sara, she knows with sheer clarity that yes, this is love. What she is feeling is love.

Sara touches her like she’s this delicate creature, and yet, her touches are fierce. It is entirely mind-boggling how a touch can be so caring yet so demanding, a kiss so needy yet so giving.

And as their heartbeats become indistinguishable from each other, and as their souls continue to dance to a beautiful symphony, Ava realises with absolute certainty that she is in love with Sara Lance.

One of those moments when Ava breaks the kiss to breathe, Sara seems flustered for a second before she describes what Ava was feeling towards her in only eight letters. Eight letters, three words, one meaning.

“I love you.”

Ava’s heart bursts with happiness, the confession disarming her.

“I love you, too.”

 

She’s never been more grateful for Gary’s stupidity.

 


End file.
